Catboy and the Jellocats
'Catboy and the Jellocats '''is the 22nd episode of Season 43. Summary During a nighttime patrol in the Enchanted Forest, Catboy discovers a strange new island called Jello Island, and comes face to face with a group of eyeless and creepy but adorable gelatin cats called Jellocats, but soon are in danger of being discovered and hunted down for their jello bodies and Catboy and his friends must do what they can to protect them. Plot The episode begins with Catboy doing a nighttime patrol around the Enchanted Forest. It was a quiet night, not a villain in sight, he thought with a happy sigh. Although there were some nocturnal animals scurrying or flying around, but Catboy wishes that he'd meet some new magical creatures, and maybe even make friends with them, plus do his own research on them, rather than just do nighttime patrols. He then decides that some tree climbing would help him get some friend air as he climbs a nearby one and breathes in that crisp, fresh night air, just when something colorful caught his eye as Catboy squinted his eyes and places his hand over them to see some kind of island... made out of jello? he thought in a confused way. Catboy was curious and decides to go out to that island and explore it, and hopefully discover new creatures there, as he climbs down the tree, goes to jump into a paddle boat, and then paddles to the island, where he arrives and steps onto the gelatin island, where he gets some jello on his feet, but he shakes some off and walks on into the gelatin forest, where everything was made of jello that Catboy took a handful from a gelatin tree and eats it, just to find that it was very delicious as he kept on eating, until something rushed passed by him. Gulping down his chewed up jello, Catboy wipes his mouth and calls out hello and who's there, just as he felt that same rush behind him again, then shoving the last of his gelatin into his mouth, Catboy gulps it down and goes to follow whatever it was that was leaving gooey pawprints, just as he stops on his tracks to find nothing until he felt another rush pass by him, and Catboy turned to see who or what it was, but nobody was there, much to Catboy's relief. But just as he turned, Catboy came face to face with a gelatin cat-like creature with no eyes! At first Catboy was freaked out, but seeing the creature looking scared, he calmed down and took a deep breath, then puts out his hand as he comfortly says to it to not be afraid and that he will not hurt it. The creature cautiously steps forwards and sniffs on Catboy’s fingertips to find a scent that he really is no harm, then rubbing it’s head against his, the creature began to purr, which Catboy finds very cute just as it pounced right into his arms and he chuckled, then decides to sketch a drawing of it as he pulls out his sketchbook and pencil, sits down, and begins to sketch just as the cat watches him do his work. Seeing the jelly cat jump up, Catboy chuckles and says to it that it sure packs a lot of energy as he resumes drawing, then writes down 'Jellocat' since this new creature looks like a cat is made of jello. Just then, the Jellocat turns and heads off somewhere, so Catboy decides to follow it after he was done sketching. When he stopped when the Jellocat stopped, Catboy’s eyes widen and he gasps in amazements see more Jellocats, only they were all different from the Jellocat he met. Some were taller or shorter, light or dark, and some even have sharp teeth. When all the Jellocats turned to see Catboy, some were curious while some were frightened by a human discovering them and their home island as they were about to go and hide, when Catboy says to them that it’s okay and that he won’t hurt them. Slowly, all the Jellocats walked up to him and one of them sniffed his fingers to check and see if he’s harmless. Finally, after the Jellocat had sniffed Catboy's hand, it rubs it's jelly cheek onto his palm as it left jello on it and Catboy chuckles after wiping the jello off his palm then introduces himself to them. Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of the Jellocats created by a DeviantArt accounter named TaNa-Jo. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 43 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Mystery Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Art-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 43 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Couple images